Harry Potter et l'esprit de Noël
by PattyD
Summary: Après avoir reçu un sort de plein fouet, Harry tombe dans un sommeil profond. Hermione fait d'étranges rêves !
1. Somnoloris

Auteur : Keira Genre : Romance Harry/Hermione 

Résumé : Après avoir reçu un sort de plein fouet, Harry tombe dans un sommeil profond. Hermione fait d'étranges rêves !

Note de l'auteur : Les personnages et les lieux sont la propriété de la Warner Bros et J.K Rowling. Ce fanfic a pour but de divertir les fans d'Harry Potter. C'est un fanfic spécial Noël !!!

Harry Potter  
et l'esprit de noël   
  
Chapitre 1  
"Somnoloris"

Harry, Ron et Hermione entamait leur 6ème année à Poudlard. Pendant le dîner, du 15 Décembre, Dumbledore prit la parole.

Dumbledore : Comme vous le savez, depuis maintenant 2 ans, un bal de Noël va être organisé et comme le veux la tradition, tous les élèves devront obligatoirement être accompagnés...

Neville : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par "accompagnés" ? Interrompit-il

Dumbledore : Etre accompagné d'une cavalière M. Londubat !

Un brouhaha se fit entendre dans la salle. Dumbledore continua en haussant légèrement la voix.

Dumbledore : Cette année les élèves sont invités à participer à la décoration du château, sous la responsabilité du professeur Flitwick bien entendu ! Voilà, j'ai terminé, il est temps maintenant que vous rejoignez vos dortoirs, Bonne nuit à tous !!!

En allant vers la tour de Gryffondor, Harry, Ron et Hermione discutaient à propos des préparatifs de noël.

Ron : Vous avez vu ça ? Dit-il indigné. Nous participer à la décoration du château ?!

Harry : Tu rigoles ?! Ca va être géniale ! Je n'avais le droit de rien faire, le jour où il fallait décorer la maison ! Vous allez y participer ???

Ron : Non ! Je serai trop occupé à rechercher une cavalière !!!

Harry : Et toi, Hermione ?

Hermione le regarda et se mit à rougir.

Hermione : Je sais pas...peut-être ! Mais, comme Ron l'a si bien dit, il faut qu'on se trouve un cavalier !

Harry : Oui, je sais...mais ça sera amusant, vous ne trouvez pas ? Insista-t-il 

Hermione : J'en suis sûre...mais moi, ça ne me dis trop rien !

Ron : Harry n'as pas tort ! Je préfère m'amuser que de me casser la tête à chercher une cavalière ! Compte sur moi, Harry !

Harry : Hermione ???

Hermione : Faites ce que vous voulez, je ne viendrais pas ! Répondit-elle sèchement.

Une semaine plus tard, un groupe d'élèves s'était rassemblés pour participer à la décoration. Harry et Ron descendirent rejoindre les autres. A leur grand regret, ils virent que Malefoy faisait parti du groupe, ils aperçurent aussi...

Ron : HERMIONE !!! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ??? Je croyais que tu voulais chercher un cavalier ?

Hermione : Il se trouve que le garçon avec qui je veux aller au bal participe à la déco, donc...

Harry : Tu t'es dit que se serait un bon moyen de lui demander ?!

  
Hermione ne répondit pas, ses joues devinrent écarlates, et elle regarda Harry. Il lui fit un sourire. Le professeur Flitwick arriva. Il répartissa le travail. 

Flitwick : M. Potter vous irez avec Miss Granger mettre le gui...M. Weasley vous irez avec M. Malefoy !

Ron fit une grimace à l'adresse de Malefoy et il murmura à Harry :

Ron : J'aurais mieux fait de chercher une cavalière !!!

Tous le groupe répartit, ils se mettèrent au travail. Hermione et Harry discutait de choses et d'autres, tout en installant le gui. Quand à Ron et Malefoy, ils se lançaient des regards noirs. Soudain, pour jouer un mauvais tour à Ron, Malefoy sortit sa baguette et lança à Ron le sort "Somnoloris". Ron eu juste le temps de l'esquiver. Pendant ce temps, Harry et Hermione continuèrent de discuter.

Hermione : Harry, est-ce que je peux te demander quelques chose ?

Harry : Oui, bien sûr !

Hermione : Est-ce que tu voudrais aller avec m...

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Neville cria :

Neville : HERMIONE ATTENTION !!!

Elle se retourna, mais n'eu pas le temps de voir en quoi il fallait qu'elle fasse attention. Harry la poussa sur le côté. Il prit le sort Somnoloris de plein fouet. Il fut projeté à un mètre de là où il se trouvait. Il était inconscient. Hermione courut à son chevet.

Hermione : HARRY !!! Est-ce que tu m'entends ???

Le professeur Flitwick alerter par l'attroupement des élèves vit Harry par terre, inconscient. Il courut chercher Mme Pomfresh. Celle-ci arriva en courant. Ils conduisirent Harry à l'infirmerie.

Hermione : Il est mort ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète

Pomfresh : Non, il dort ! Il risque de dormir pendant plusieurs jours !

Hermione : Il assistera au bal, n'est ce pas ?

Pomfresh : J'en doute !

Ron venait de faire son entrée ainsi que Malefoy. Ron était furieux.

Ron : Tout ça est ta faute !!! Hurla-t-il contre Malefoy

Malefoy : Comment ça Weasley ?! Renchérit Malefoy

Dumbledore : Silence vous deux ! Cria-t-il

Dumbledore fit son apparition dans l'infirmerie.

Pomfresh : Il ne faut surtout pas crier, cela pourrais le réveiller brutalement ! 

Dumbledore : Que s'est-il passé ???

Flitwick : M. Potter a reçu le sort Somnoloris !

Dumbledore : Qui lui a jeté ?

Ron prit la parole.

Ron : C'est de sa faute, professeur !

Malefoy : Ma faute, M...

Dumbledore : SILENCE ! Continuez M. Weasley !

Ron : Malefoy a voulu me jeté le sort, mais je l'ai éviter, il s'est dirigé vers Hermione, Harry l'a pousser et c'est lui qui a prit le sort !

Dumbledore : Je vois !!! 

Pomfresh : Il faut le laisser maintenant !

Dumbledore : Très bien, M. Weasley et M. Malefoy venez avec moi, je vous prie !

Pomfresh : Allez dehors, tous le monde dehors !!!

Hermione : Mme, est-ce que je peux rester un moment ?

Pomfresh : Oui...mais pas très longtemps !

Dumbledore : Ne vous inquiétez pas Pom-pom, je l'enverrai se coucher !

Dumbledore s'assit à côté d'Hermione. Une fois Mme Pomfresh sortit de l'infirmerie, Dumbledore commença à parler.

Dumbledore : Ce n'est pas de chance !

Hermione regarda le directeur d'un regard interrogateur. Puis il continua.

Dumbledore : Au moment même où tu voulais lui demander ?!

Hermione : Excusez-moi, professeur ? Fit-elle sans comprendre

Dumbledore : Tu voulais lui demander d'aller au bal avec toi ! J'ai tort ?

Hermione : Non ! Répondit-elle en rougissant. Comment le savez-vous ?

Dumbledore : Peu importe, comment je la sais, mais laisse moi te dire une chose...

Hermione : Oui !

Dumbledore : Il est endormi, certes, mais il peut nous entendre, et si je serai toi je lui dirai ce que j'ai sur le cœur ! Bonne nuit !


	2. Les rêves étranges

**Chapitre 2  
****Les rêves étranges**

Hermione se retourna en regardant Dumbledore d'un air interrogateur. Celui-ci s'était levé et était sortit de l'infirmerie. Hermione regarda Harry dormir paisiblement.

Hermione : Est-ce que tu m'entends ??? Oh ! puis après tout, il est endormi, qu'est ce que je risque !!! J'ai tellement de chose à te dire...par quoi commencer ?...Ah, oui ! Le jour où je t'ai rencontré dans le Poudlard Express...quand je t'ai vu, je me suis dit : "C'est lui", pas : "C'est lui Harry Potter" mais "C'est lui, que...que j'aime !". Petit à petit, j'ai appris à te connaître et au fur et à mesure de rester ensemble, je me suis attachée à toi, mais je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas plus qu'une amie !

Hermione continua de parler pendant un bon bout de temps, avant qu'elle s'endorme. Elle fit un rêve étrange, Dumbledore était également dans son rêve, il semblait si réel. Dumbledore lui adressa la parole.

Dumbledore : Suis-moi !

Hermione s'exécuta. Son rêve se passait 10 ans plus tôt. Elle et Dumbledore se trouvait dans une rue, une dame et un petit garçon (devinez qui ???), brun aux yeux bleu, apparurent. Ils marchèrent, lorsqu'ils croisèrent une petite fille (Hermione à 6 ans), elle venait de faire tomber sa poupée, le petit garçon la ramassa et alla la rendre à la fillette. Il la regarda, elle fit de même et lui sourit pour le remercier.

Hermione interrogea Dumbledore.

Hermione : Qui est-ce professeur ?

Dumbledore : Tu n'as pas une petite idée ?! 

Hermione : Je n'en suis pas sûre...mais...

Dumbledore : Comment cela se fait-il que tu ne l'ai pas reconnu !!!...Tu ne savais pas encore que c'était lui !!! 

Hermione : Pourquoi je me souvenais plus de lui ?

Dumbledore : Ca, je l'ignore !

Hermione et Dumbledore continuèrent leur voyage. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une cabine de train où Harry et Ron y étaient installés. Soudain elle apparut, elle observa Ron, qui essayait de lancer un sort, ensuite elle alla s'asseoir face à Harry et lui répara ses lunettes.

Dumbledore : Maintenant, vous êtes quitte ! 

Elle l'interrogea du regard. Puis ils se trouvèrent dans l'infirmerie. Hermione se vit allongé dans un lit, elle venait d'être stupéfixée. Harry lui apporta un bouquet de fleur tout neuf et les mit dans un vase, il s'assit au bord du lit en lui parlant tout en lui caressant la main.

Hermione fut très émue d'entendre Harry lui parler ainsi, et elle s'aperçut combien il tenait à elle.

Dumbledore : Le hasard fait bien les choses ! N'est ce pas ?

Hermione : Pourquoi dites vous cela ?

Dumbledore : Vois-tu ! Les parents de Harry, vous ressemblaient beaucoup !...Lily avait des parents moldus, et était très intelligente et adorait rester avec James. James, lui avait des parents sorciers et il adorait transgressé le règlement en se mêlant de choses qui ne le regardait absolument pas !

Hermione : Je vois ce que vous voulez dire ! Vous pensez que moi et Harry sommes...

Dumbledore : Ame sœur ! Oui, c'est vrai ! mais je m'en doutais ! Avoua-t-il amusé

Ils continuèrent leur chemin. Ils étaient à présent dans une maison. Deux personnes étaient installés dans le salon près du feu ; une jeune femme enceinte, aux cheveux auburn ébouriffés et un jeune homme qui leur tournait le dos. Le jeune homme allait se retourner, mais Dumbledore intervint.

Dumbledore : Je crois que tu en as assez vu !!! Dit-il en lui souriant

Hermione : Mais...?!

Dumbledore : Je sais que tu veux savoir, mais il vaut mieux laisser faire le destin, tu ne crois pas ?

Hermione : Si ! Dit-elle un peu déçue

Dumbledore : Il est tard !!! Allez va te coucher maintenant !

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, elle s'aperçut qu'elle tenait la main de Harry, elle lui lâcha. Elle se leva et sortit de l'infirmerie. Dumbledore apparut au chevet de Harry et lui murmura :

Dumbledore : C'est elle, ta destinée !

  
  



	3. L'esprit de Noël

**Chapitre 3  
****L'esprit de Noël**

Le lendemain pendant le déjeuner ni Ron et ni Hermione ne prononça mot. Ce fut Dumbledore qui prit la parole en s'adressant à tous les élèves.

Dumbledore : J'ai le grand plaisir de vous annoncer l'arriver cet après midi de l'école américaine "Avalon", dirigé par une de mes ancienne élèves et auror Miss Lara Granger. Ils séjourneront ici jusqu'au 1er Janvier, j'espère que vous allez accueillir nos hôtes chaleureusement. Voilà ! Bonne fin de journée et à tout à l'heure !

En milieu d'après-midi, tous les élèves étaient devant le château. Ron et Hermione se posèrent des questions sur leurs invités. 

Ron : Une auror pour directrice ?! Ca ne doit pas être la joie tous les jours ?!

Dumbledore : Détrompez vous M. Weasley, ils ont des règles beaucoup moins stricte que nous !

Dumbledore était apparut juste derrière eux. Soudain des élèves montraient le ciel du doigt, ils levèrent la tête et aperçurent gigantesques oiseaux couleurs or et bleu nuit.

Hermione : Ils sont magnifiques !!!

Dumbledore : Oui, n'est ce pas ?! Maeve dit que c'est une race de phénix américaine très rare ! 

Ron : Je comprend, pourquoi c'est une race très rare, vous avez vu leur taille ?!

Les phénix se posèrent sur la pelouse en face du château. Une jeune femme descendit de l'un d'entre eux ! Elle était grande (pas géante), 

les cheveux auburn et ébouriffés. Quant Hermione la regarda de plus près, son visage lui semblait familier. La jeune femme se dirigea vers Dumbledore.

Lara : Albus ?!

Dumbledore : Maeve ! C'est une grande joie de te revoir !

Lara : Et moi, alors ?!

Dumbledore : Où sont tes élèves ?

Lara : Oh oui ! C'est vrai !

Elle fit de la main et les élèves américains descendirent des oiseaux. Une fois les présentations terminées, tous le monde se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, où était servi le dîner de bienvenu. Pendant le repas, Hermione n'arrêtais pas de fixer Lara, ce qui exaspérait Ron.

Ron : Hermione ? Hermione ?

Hermione : Oui !

Ron : Si tu la regardes comme ça toute la soirée, tu risques de te faire loucher !

Hermione : Elle est bizarre !

Ron : Comme tous les Aurors !

Hermione n'écoutait plus Ron, elle pensait d'un air perdu. A la fin du dîner, Hermione passa à l'infirmerie dire "Bonsoir" à Harry.  Puis elle alla se coucher.

Elle refit un rêve étrange. Lara était là et lui adressait la parole.

Lara : Bonjour, Hermione !

Hermione : On s'est déjà vu quelque part ?

Lara : Pas à ma connaissance, pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

Hermione : J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu !

Lara : C'est probable !...Viens je veux te faire voir quelque chose !

Hermione la suivit. Elles se retrouvèrent dans un endroit sombre. Quelque chose interpella Hermione. Elle se vit allongée par terre, inconsciente ; à côté d'elle, se trouvait Harry et...Voldemort ! Elle entendit Harry dire :

Harry : Laisse la partir !

Voldemort : Oh ! Mais non, il fallait que je la capture pour te trouver, et je vois que tu es là ! Maintenant je n'ai plus besoin d'elle...Avada...ked...

Harry : NON !

La scène changea, Lara s'adressa à Hermione.

Lara : Voilà !...il a fait pour toi !

Hermione : il a fait ça ???

Lara : Oui, "a fait", il est mort en te sauvant !

Hermione tressaillit et observa avec plus d'attention la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Une jeune femme(de dos) habillé en robe blanche se tenait a côté d'un jeune homme(aussi de dos) en costume. Ils se trouvait devant un autel. Hermione su tout de suite ce qui se passait, on célébrait un mariage, mais elle ne saura jamais lequel, car elle se retrouva maintenant à l'infirmerie.

Lara : Voilà, j'espère que ce voyage t'aura fais réfléchir !

Hermione : Ne partez pas !...qui était-ce ?

Lara : L'avenir d'un petit garçon, qui autrefois à ramasser la poupée d'une petite fille !

Hermione : Vous voulez dire que...Harry...tiens à moi ?!

Lara : C'est ça oui, mais maintenant c'est à toi de lui prouver !

Hermione : Comment ? s'écria-t-elle. J'ai essayé de lui montrer mes sentiment, comme pendant la coupe de feu il y a deux ans ou quand il a vaincu le basilic, je lui ai assez prouvé mes sentiment, Non ?!

Lara : Il considérait ça comme de l'amitié, rien de plus !

Hermione (au bord des larmes) : Pas moi !

Lara : Il faudrait peut-être le lui dire ?! J'ai aimé un homme autrefois et il est mort avant que j'ai le temps de lui dire que je l'aimais ! Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi !

Hermione : Mais Harry, lui, ne va pas mourir ?

Lara : Seul l'avenir le sait !

Hermione ne vit plus rien, le noir complet. Elle se réveilla et s'aperçut qu'une larme avait coulée sur sa joue. Elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait vu et se que lui avait dit Lara. Elle referma les yeux et se rendormit. 

Le lendemain Hermione descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. En entrant dans la grande salle, elle remarqua que Lara n'était pas assise à la table des profs mais elle était assise à la table des Gryffondors. Hermione alla s'asseoir.

Lara : Bonjour ! Bien dormit ?

Hermione : Oui, merci !

Hermione regarda attentivement Lara. Elle lui rappelait vraiment quelqu'un. Soudain Malefoy fit son entrée. En se rendant à sa table, il s'aperçut que Lara était assise à la table des Gryffondor, à côté d'Hermione.

Malefoy : Regardez tous ! Cria-t-il. Les deux Granger sont assises à côté et à la même table. Quelle coïncidence !!!

Hermione : La ferme, Malefoy !

Lara : Premièrement, jeune homme, ce n'est pas une façon de s'adresser à une personne plus intelligente et maligne que vous, et deuxièmement ce n'est pas parce que Miss Granger et moi avons le même nom que nous sommes parentes ! Et puis, si vous êtes tellement jaloux, venez vous joindre à nous !

Malefoy : Je...ne suis...pas jaloux ! Fit-il les joues rouges tomate.

Il fit demi tour et alla s'asseoir à sa table. Hermione fut stupéfaite. Elle se risqua à dire :

Hermione : Vous...vous avez réussi à le faire taire ?!

Lara : Oui, et alors ?! Ce jeune garçon doit apprendre à respecter les gens ! 

Hermione et Lara se mirent à rire. Elle le connaissait bien, ce visage, elle l'avait vu dans ses rêves. La ressemblance entre Lara et la jeune femme était frappante. Elle avait l'impression de se voir avec quelques années de plus.


	4. Le réveil

**Chapitre 4**

**Le réveil**

Après le repas, Hermione décida d'aller voir Harry, qui était à l'infirmerie depuis deux jours, toujours dans un profond sommeil. Elle resta à son chevet sans dire un mot. Elle se décida à rompre le silence, quand soudain Dumbledore et Lara entrèrent dans l'infirmerie.

Dumbledore : Bonjour !

Hermione : Oh !...bonjour professeur !

Dumbledore : On est venu prendre de ses nouvelles ! Comment va-t-il ?

Pomfresh : Il dort toujours profondément ! Mme Pomfresh venait de rentrer à sont tour. 

Lara : Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Dumbledore allait répondre mais Hermione le devança.

Hermione : Il a reçu le sort "Somnoloris" de plein fouet en voulant me protéger !

Lara : Vraiment ?! s'étonna-t-elle en souriant.

Hermione devint écarlate.

Hermione : Bon, je vais aller me préparer pour ce soir ! au rev...

Dumbledore : Non, reste ! Nous allions partir !

Dumbledore et Lara sortirent de l'infirmerie. Ils laissèrent Hermione seule avec ses pensées. Elle prit une décision, elle retourna au chevet d'Harry, et elle commença à lui parler.

Hermione : Je sais que j'aurai du te le dire depuis longtemps...mais voilà...

Elle ferma les yeux, comme pour se retenir de pleurer, puis elle dit :

Hermione : Je tiens beaucoup à toi, depuis le premier jour...et je...

Hermione avait les yeux toujours fermé. Harry s'était réveillé et il l'écouta sans bouger et sans dire un mot.

Hermione :...je sais que c'est à cause de moi que tu es dans cet état...en plus au moment où je voulais te demander quelque chose d'impossible...tu...tu...

Harry se décida à parler.

Harry : Je...quoi ?...et que voulais-tu me demander de SI impossible ?

Hermione : HARRY !!!

Elle l'enlaça si fort qu'elle faillit l'étouffer. Elle relâcha aussitôt son étreinte. Elle baissa la tête, ses joues étaient toutes rouges.

Hermione : Depuis combien de temps es-tu réveillé ?

Harry : Assez longtemps, pour que je le sache ! Moi aussi, Hermione, je tiens à toi ! Même si je ne te l'avouait pas. Crois moi, je n'ai jamais ressentit ça pour une fille !...je...je t'aime ! Dit-il en lui redressant le menton avec sa main.

Harry s'avança vers Hermione et l'embrassa. Après ce long baiser Harry lui demanda :

Harry : Que voulais-tu me dire avant que je "m'endorme"?

Hermione : Si, tu voulais m'accompagner au bal ? Dit-elle timidement

Harry : Avec plaisir !!!

Il se leva et s'habilla. Hermione et lui allait sortir de l'infirmerie, quand le professeur Mcgonagall les interpella.

Mcgonagall : M.Potter, Miss Granger, le professeur Dumbledore vous attends dans son bureau, il voudrait vous montrer quelque chose !

Mcgonagall les accompagna jusqu'à la gargouille, prononça le mot de passe et s'en alla. Ils montèrent les escaliers et entrèrent dans le bureau. A la grande surprise d'Hermione, Lara était là, elle aussi.

Dumbledore : Heureux de te revoir sur pied, Harry !

Harry : Merci, professeur !

Lara : Alors, tu lui as finalement parlé ?! Fit-elle en s'adressant à Hermione.

Harry lança des regards interrogateurs à Hermione, Dumbledore et Lara. Puis Dumbledore commença à lui expliquer.

Dumbledore : Pendant ton sommeil, j'ai fait venir cette personne qui se trouve être Hermione du futur !

Harry et Hermione se regardait béa. Dumbledore continua.

Dumbledore : Hermione venait de perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle m'a demandé un faveur de la ramener 9 ans en arrière pour que vous, vous preniez le bon chemin.

Hermione : Je vous ai vu dans mon rêve ?! Elle s'adressait à Lara. Vous avez le pouvoir de rentrer dans les rêves des gens, tout comme vous professeur Dumbledore ???

Dumbledore hocha la tête. Harry écoutait attentivement ce qu'elles racontaient.

Lara : Oui, c'est exact ! J'ai voulu que tu découvres quelle serait ta vie plus tard !

Hermione : Si j'ai bien compris, vous avez un peu changé notre histoire !

Lara : C'est à peu près ça, oui !...Maintenant ma tâche est finit ! Prends bien soin d'elle ! Dit-elle à l'adresse d'Harry.

Lara disparut dans un vent de fumée.

Hermione : Encore une question ?

Dumbledore : Je t'écoute !

Hermione : Comment avez vous fait, pour la faire revenir 9 ans en arrière !

Dumbledore : Ah !!! Le "Tempus" est assez utile dans des moments comme celui là !

Harry : Le "Tempus" ???

Hermione : Le sortilège de temps !

Dumbledore leur tendit le bocal à Pensine et leur dit :

Dumbledore : Elle tenait à ce que vous regardiez cela !

Hermione : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Harry : Des pensines, vient tu verras par toi même !

Il plongea sa tête, ainsi que celle d'Hermione dans le bocal. Ils furent transporter 9 ans plus tard. Ils virent deux personnes penchés sur un berceau, l'homme leva la tête. Hermione et Harry furent surpris en découvrant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front.

Harry : C'est moi ! Murmura-t-il 

Puis la jeune femme se redressa avec un bébé dans les bras. Hermione reconnut immédiatement Lara.

Hermione : Et moi ! Avec un bébé ! Dit-elle surprise.

Harry : ...notre bébé ! Corrigea-t-il

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent en souriant. Puis ils revinrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Harry regarda alternativement Dumbledore et les pensines, puis il dit :

Harry : Merci, de nous avoir montré le droit chemin ! 

Harry et Hermione sortirent du bureau. Ils allèrent se préparer pour le bal de Noël. Les heures passèrent très vite, et il était tant maintenant de rejoindre son cavalier. 

Harry était super dans sa robe vert émeraude, quant à Hermione, elle portait une magnifique robe bordeaux et elle s'était démêlée et attachée ses cheveux en demi-queue. Ils descendirent avec les autres et rejoignirent Ron, qui était accompagné d'une élève américaine. Ron resta bouche bée en voyant Hermione au bras de Harry.

Ron : Ah, ba ça alors ?! Ton...ton cavalier, c'est...Harry !!! S'exclama-t-il étonné

Hermione répondit en faisant un sourire gêné. Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et les élèves entrèrent. La soirée commença par un dîner bien copieux et ensuite les bizzar's sisters firent leur entrée. Dumbledore prit la parole.

Dumbledore : Je déclare le bal de noël Ouvert !!!

La musique commença par un slow. Harry regarda Hermione avec envie, ne pouvant plus résister il se leva et demanda maladroitement :

Harry : Est-ce que tu veux danser ?

Hermione : Avec plaisir !!!

Elle se leva et ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse. C'était les premiers sur la piste suivit peu de temps après de Ron et sa cavalière. Ils se mirent à danser. Harry se demandait une chose :

Harry : Hermione ???

Hermione : Oui !

Harry : Comment vont faire les élèves américains pour rentrer chez eux, sans directeur ?!

Hermione : J'en sais rien, mais tout ceux que je sais c'est que je veux qu'on danse jusqu'à la fin des temps !

Touché par ce qu'elle venait de dire, Harry serra Hermione contre lui. A la fin de la soirée, Dumbledore interrompit le bal.

Dumbledore : Il est temps de rejoindre vos dortoirs maintenant, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit et un Joyeux Noël !!!

Tous les élèves : Joyeux Noël !!!

En se rendant au dortoirs, mains dans la mains, Harry se pencha vers Hermione et lui murmura à l'oreille :

Harry : Joyeux Noël, Hermione !

En guise de réponse, elle lui fit une bise, à moitié sur la joue et à moitié sur la bouche.

Hermione : Joyeux Noël, à toi aussi, Harry !

FIN


End file.
